homeschoolingfandomcom-20200214-history
Practical Homeschooling Online - Home Schooling Custody Laws
Custody is not a prime feature in home schooling laws and therefore custody laws could turn out to be problematical. It is more evident if parents reside in separate states. It is therefore advised that prior to deciding for home school flight, get the custody laws enlisted and get well versed to all the laws that govern home schooling laws affecting you. If you have any custody issues with regards to home schooling, ensure that your ex-partner and you sort out all disagreements that where the child will take home schooling. If you decide then online home schooling shall be a good option. If you do not have full ideas of your state's custody laws then you should check them out, Home School Legal Defense Association's (HSLDA) homepage is the place where you can find all the info. The site provides a fairly good overview but some specific custody laws could still be missing. Here you should try and consult an attorney who has considerable knowledge in this field so that you sure that you aren't violating any local or state laws. You can also visit HSLDA to seek advice as to where you can find an attorney who could meet your requirements at a local place. There are quite a few laws that govern home schooling in California state. An existing judgment from Second Appellate District Court of LA taken on a family (home school) could have drastic effects for California home schoolers. This opinion on home schooling is based in a court ruling taken in a 1950's. In short the judgement says schooling from home is illegal in California state. Feeling inquisitive, read all at www.hsdla.org. In California there exist some special laws for attendance and custody. If the child is enrolled in a private school or tuitions he is excused from obligatory public school attendance. Here below is one such California laws that defines attendance & custody in the following manners: "…48200.5. in spite of Section 48200, any person living in Carson city and is either a legal guardian or a parent of a person who is undergoing obligatory education is allowed to seek admission of that particular person in a school district wherein the residence of parent/guardian is within Unified School District of Los Angeles subject to an agreement terms that allow transfers that have been permitted by the Unified School District of Los Angeles & Unified School District of Compton " http://www.legalinfo.ca.gov/calaw.html is the source from where the statement has been derived. It must be noted that in California home schooling laws are very complex as the state is sans a statute for home schools. If home schooling then ensure you file the entire paperwork. Issues pertaining to custody & California laws give you enough reason to make everything doubly sure before taking a step. Incase both homes of custodial parents could be used for schooling then that will be ideal. Despite the above noting its still better to go over to an attorney and take his advice if the school districts of parents are different. If an overview of the home schooling custody laws are taken then they all appear to be pretty much indecisive, but attendance is compulsory and also a few more requirements. It is in your interest to adhere to state laws. Discover how to get the best homeschooling grants for your homeschooling needs as well as tips and strategies for home schooling for k-4 when you visit http://www.homeschoolingfordummy.com, the premier online resources on homeschooling for parents